


Hold each other close the whole night through

by CirrusGrey



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Content, Short, Sleepy Sex, So Much Softness, ace subtype: willing to lend a hand to their partner, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey
Summary: A quiet moment in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 12
Kudos: 153





	Hold each other close the whole night through

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the fuck this is or why I was inspired to write it. Have some soft jmart nighttime shenanigans I guess.
> 
> Title from "Wouldn't it be nice?" by the Beach Boys.

Jon woke to a gentle rocking movement and the quiet sound of Martin's voice. He didn't bother opening his eyes, simply taking in the sensations around him while he pieced together what was going on.

They were curled together in their bed, spooning with Martin's back against Jon's chest. One of his arms was thrown over Martin's side, his hand resting on the soft swell of his stomach. His face was pressed into the back of Martin's neck, which he had found was very effective in blocking out whatever early morning light managed to creep past their curtains and allowing him to sleep in.

It didn't feel like morning yet, though. The world outside was far too quiet, Martin's murmurs the only thing that broke the stillness.

"J'n," he was saying.  _ "Hmmm. _ Yes,  _ J'n..." _

He smiled. Martin wasn't exactly the most articulate when he was asleep, but Jon could recognize his own name.

Martin's hips were still moving at that gentle rocking pace, pushing forward against nothing before settling back against Jon's body.

Jon yawned, dragging his eyes open for a moment before quickly shutting them again. It was too dark to see anyway, and keeping them open was far too much effort. He lifted his hand from Martin's stomach, feeling his way up his chest until he found a shoulder, and from there, a face.

He patted him lightly on the cheek a few times. "Ma'in?" So maybe Martin wasn't the only inarticulate one. He tried again. "Martin?"

Martin snorted, hips jerking one more time before falling still, and uttered a sleepy, "Jon?"

Jon let his hand fall back to Martin's chest, tracing a gentle thumb over his collarbone. "D'you... d'you want me to touch you?"

Martin hummed softly, still sounding half asleep. "Yeah..."

Jon nodded against the back of his neck, trailing his hand down to Martin's pajama bottoms and slipping it inside. It was an awkward angle, but not an impossible one; Martin's hips started moving again as soon as Jon was touching him, and Jon let him take the lead, adjusting his hand's position every now and then to give Martin a better angle but mostly just providing friction for him to grind into.

This continued for several minutes until Martin tensed, coming with a soft moan and a murmur of Jon's name.

Jon kissed the back of his neck, carefully extracting his hand so he could balance his wrist on Martin's hip, keeping his hand between Martin's body and the bedsheets without touching either of them.

Martin settled back against him with a contented sigh, his breathing slowly deepening again as he came down from his orgasm. After a few moments, he let out a gentle, wheezing snore.

Jon smiled again, removing his hand from the sheets entirely and turning so he could snag a tissue from the box on the bedside table. It took a few fumbling swipes in the dark to find it; then he cleaned his hand, tossing the tissue in the vague direction of the waste bin when he was done and making a mental note to throw it away properly in the morning.

He curled back around Martin, slinging his arm over his side and squeezing him gently, pressing another kiss to the back of his neck.

"I love you so much," he whispered, not quite awake and sappy with it.

Then he fell asleep, still with a smile on his face.


End file.
